Minor Fictional Human Characters in the Worldwar Tetralogy
This article is for minor human characters in the Worldwar franchise. For the list containing the non-human characters, see Minor Fictional Non-Human Characters in Worldwar This article lists the various minor fictional human characters who appear in the Worldwar franchise. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Aloysius (In the Balance) Aloysius was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Aloysius among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 425-428, PB. Moisei Apfelbaum (Striking the Balance) Moisei Apfelbaum was a colonel in the Soviet Red Army. He was a skinny, middle-aged man who wore steel-rimmed glasses. He was of Jewish descent. In 1944, he served as a clerk for Colonel Skriabin at a gulag outside Petrozvodsk.Striking the Balance, pg. 393. It was here that he met prisoner David Nussboym, who agreed to act as a translator between the camp administrators and the Lizard prisoners.Ibid., pg. 394. However, Apfelbaum and Skribian used the threat of losing that position to convince Nussboym to denounce fellow prisoner Ivan Fyodorov.Ibid., pg. 394-395. In an act of revenge, Nussboym later denounced Apfelbaum.Ibid. pg. 471-472. Archie (Upsetting the Balance) Archie was an orderly at a military hospital in Chicago during the Battle of Chicago.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 152. He tended to Mutt Daniels when Daniels was injured. Daniels suspected Archie was a homosexual, which made Daniels uncomfortable, but as Archie was effective as a caretaker, Daniels kept his discomfort to himself.Ibid., pg. 153. Michael Arenswald (ItB) Michael Arenswald (d. 1942) was part of the engineering detachment of the German Heavy Artillery Battalion Dora. He was part of an attack on a pair of the Race's ships which had landed on southern steppe of the Soviet Union, successfully destroying the 67th Emperor Sohrheb and the 56th Emperor Jossano. They were able to get off six shots in all before the Race bombed the train carrying them.In the Balance, pgs. 83-88. Avram (StB) Avram was a Jewish guerrilla during both the aborted Second World War and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was part of Casimir's group near Hrubieszów, Poland. In 1944, he and a Pole named Wladeslaw escorted Soviet pilot Ludmila Gorbunova through Poland to a German position outside Warsaw so she might gain access to a plane.[the Balance, pgs. 179-182, pb. While the way was arduous, they arrived at their destination unharmed.Ibid., pg. 241. During the trip, which was by wagon and went through Race-occupied parts of Poland, Avram and Gorbunova discussed the precarious and fluid political situation in Poland, which was being jostled among the Race, the Soviet Union and Germany. Avram and Wladeslaw had a good laugh Gorbunova's naive dedication to Soviet ideology, and her belief that the Soviets had invaded in September, 1939 for "altruistic" reasons.Ibid., pg. 181. Klaus Bauer (ItB) Klaus Bauer (d. 1942) was the hull gunner in Heinrich Jäger's tank. While he was able to escape the tank during a battle with the Race, Bauer went missing shortly after, and was presumed killed.In the Balance, pg. 60. Beck (StB) Captain Beck was General Walter von Brockdorff-Ahlefeldt's adjutant. When Soviet pilot Ludmila Gorbunova arrived to present a request for aid from General Kurt Chill, Beck initially tried to take the message from her. Gorbunova, a soldier first and foremost, refused, insisting that Chill had ordered her to deliver the message directly to Brockdorff-Ahlefeldt. Beck escorted her to the general.Striking the Balance, pg. 42-43. After the general had reviewed Gorbunova's message, he had Beck bring Gorbunova some food and a piece of paper for a response to Chill's message.Ibid., pg. 44. Douglas Bell (ItB) Douglas Bell was a bomb-aimer in George Bagnall's RAF bomber crew, and participated in the aborted World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. His missions, including an air raid on CologneIn the Balance, pg. 14, PB. and on a Lizard ship in FranceIbid., pg. 73. made him very attractive to Sylvia, a barmaid at the White Horse Inn.Ibid., pgs. 184-186. Benjamin Berkowitz (UtB) Benjamin "Ben" Berkowitz was a Jewish psychiatrist. He was a captain in the United States Army during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, stationed at Hot Springs, Arkansas. He originally hailed from New York.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 83. Berkowitz explained to Sam Yeager the differences he'd observed between the Race and humans. Berkowitz believed that one of the basic principles of Freudian analysis, sexual selection, led humans to be innovators. Humans could mate more or less at will. The Race on the other hand, had periodic mating seasons. Their lack of sex drive, Berkowitz believed, was heavily related to their lack of innovation, evidenced in the invasion. Berkowitz also shared with Yeager of Straha's (who was self-exiled to the Americans) revelation of a Race probe that was sent to Earth in the 12th century, which led the Race to believe Earth would be much easier to conquer. (Upon learning this, Yeager stated with amusement that the Race had expected to be fighting "King Arthur and Richard the Lion-Hearted"). When Yeager questioned as to why the Race, who had expected to face medieval knights, would bring a large amount of military hardware, Berkowitz quoted Straha: "You do not go to war without enough tools to win. This is what we had thought".Ibid., pgs. 168-171. Beulah (UtB) Beulah was Dr. Marjorie Henry's receptionist. Jens Larssen stopped in the doctor's office on his trip to Hanford, Washington. Because he was trying to get his gonorrhea treated, Larssen was initially nervous about dealing with a woman doctor. Dr. Henry had to pointedly shut her office door so Beulah wouldn't hear before Larssen would admit why he was there.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 242-243. Ludwig Bieberback (Down to Earth) Ludwig Bieberback was the German ambassador to the Race in the early 1960s. In 1964, he met with Fleetlord Atvar to express his country's anger at the Race's scrutiny of Germany. As the Race had become aware of the German military buildup along the border with Poland, Atvar warned Bieberback that any attack on Poland would be met with force. While Bieberback denied any such planned attack, he did reassert Germany's right to defend itself. The meeting quickly bogged down into a series of mutual threats, and Bieberback took his leave.Down to Earth, pgs. 291-293. Atvar generally preferred Ambassador Bieberback to his predecessor, Joachim von Ribbentrop; Bieberback seemed to understand the world he lived in, and he could speak the language of the Race.Ibid., pg. 291. Oskar Birkenfeld (StB) Oskar Birkenfeld was a district leader with the Order Service in Lodz, Poland during the aborted Second World War and the subsequent Race Invasion of Tosev 3 in 1942. He was a chunky man with a black mustache that looked like a moth had landed on his lip. In 1944, Bunim, the Race's administrator in Lodz, ordered Birkenfeld to collect Mordechai Anielewicz for a meeting''Striking the Balance, pgs. 301-302. on two separate occasionsIbid., pg. 316. Both times he seemed nervous that Anielewicz would refuse. The first time they met, Anielewicz used the extra centimeters of height he had on Birkenfeld to stare down on him. Boleslaw Boleslaw was a soldier with the Polish Home Guard. In 1944, he and a Jewish partisan named Yitzkhak staged a fight that led to a staged riot in the streets of Lodz. The riot helped stop a convoy of Lizard lorries that were supposed to be delivering supplies to a Race attack on a German position outside the town. Mordechai Anielewicz and Bertha Fleishman watched the riot. Anielewicz thought both Boleslaw and Yitzkhak deserved Academy Awards for their performance.Striking the Balance, pg. 86-87. Martin Borcke (TtB, StB) Martin Borcke was a Hauptmann with General Kurt Chill's forces at Pskov. He spoke English, and acted as translator for the RAF men who'd brought radar technology to the Soviet forces also located at Pskov. Borcke shared the tense round of negotiations with George Bagnall, and communicated to Chill Bagnall's proposal that the Germans copy the blueprints for the radar before they were sent to Moscow.Tilting the Balance, pg. 77-83. Later, Borcke escorted Bagnall to a parlay with Race officers concerning a prisoner exchange.Striking the Balance, pg. 62-63. Liz Brock (Aftershocks) Liz Brock (d 1965) was the Lewis and Clark 's leading expert in electrolyzing ice found in the asteroid belt to produce oxygen and hydrogen which could be used for fuel and air supply aboard the vessel. She was diagnosed with liver cancer about which her crew could do nothing to help her except easing her pain and soon died in 1965.Aftershocks, pgs. 89-90. Nathan Brodsky (ItB) Nathan Brodsky was a Jewish worker at the Warsaw airport after the Race first occupied Poland. He also learned much of the Race's language. In 1942, he informed Mordechai Anielewicz of the Race's plan to attack Ploesti, Romania in an effort to deprive Germany of oil. Anielewicz warned the proper German authorities.In the Balance, pgs. 477-478. Dr. Burkett (ItB) Dr. Burkett was a biology professor at the University of Chicago when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. When American forces captured several Lizard prisoners of war, Dr. Burkett met with some of them, including Ullhass and Ristin, in his office to study their biology. Barbara Larssen briefly worked as his secretary, and in this capacity, she met her future husband, soldier Sam Yeager, who escorted the prisoners to and from Burkett's office.In the Balance, pgs. 228-230, pb. Burkett was dismayed when he learned that Enrico Fermi had custody of the Lizard POWs the following day.Ibid., pg. 232. Jack Calhoun (UtB) JackThe characters is listed as "Jake" Calhoun in the Dramatis Personae at the beginning of the book. In the actual text, he is called "Jack". Calhoun was a cavalry officer with the United States Army during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was under Rance Auerbach's command. In 1942, Calhoun participated on the attack on Race-held Lydia, Kansas. Calhoun and Max Hagerman were assigned to carry a Lizard POW to Lamar, Colorado.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 203. Casimir (Laborer) (SC, A) Casimir was a Polish laborer who headed a work-gang that was instrumental in building a landing area for shuttlecraft for Nesseref. This was hampered by Casimir's lack of proper Race-language skills.Second Contact, pgs. 459-461. Casimir (Partisan) (StB) Casimir was the leader of a band of anti-Race partisans in Hrubieszów, Poland. Soviet pilot Ludmila Gorbunova was briefly stranded with Casimir's group in 1944. Initially, Casimir was content to let Gorbunova fight alongside his group, but after she directly confronted him, even going so far as to brandish her pistol at him, Casimir arranged for her to be escorted to a German position near Warsaw where she might find another plane.Striking the Balance, pgs. 178-179. Chaim (StB) Chaim was a Jewish partisan near Lodz, Poland. He and another partisan named Saul took possession of the explosive-metal bomb Mordechai Anielewicz captured from Otto Skorzeny in 1944. They agreed to hide it somewhere as a trump card against their enemies.Striking the Balance, pgs. 432-433. Otto Chase (ItB) Otto Chase was a cement worker from Dixon, Illinois. When his place of employment was destroyed by the Race's Conquest Fleet in 1942, he enlisted in the United States Army.In the Balance, pg. 66. He saw combat against the Lizards with Sam Yeager and Mutt Daniels. Yeager convinced Chase of the value of treating captured Lizards humanely as prisoners of war.Ibid., pgs. 154-159. Horace Chung (UtB) Horace Chung ran a laundry, also called Chung's in Lewiston, Idaho. Jens Larssen stopped in Chung's on his trip to Hanford, Washington in 1943. He left a load of laundry, and then mentioned that he was going to Mama's, an establishment next to Chung's, which Larssen assumed was a restaurant. This elicited a giggle from Chung, which Larssen didn't understand until he went next door, and learned Mama's was a brothel, not a restaurant.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 134-135. When Larssen returned, Chung handed him his laundry, and then giggled at Larssen again.Ibid., pg. 136. Colonel Collins (ItB) Collins was a United States Army colonel. He took custody of the Lizard prisoners of war captured by Sam Yeager and Mutt Daniels. He also accepted Yeager as a volunteer to help study the POWs, and gave promotions to all the soldiers in the unit.In the Balance, pgs. 156-160, PB. Daphne (ItB) Daphne was a barmaid at the White Horse Inn, in Dover, England. Although both Jerome Jones and David Goldfarb persued Daphne and her fellow barmaid Sylvia, the two women preferred RAF pilots to radar operators, despite Jones and Goldfarb's best efforts.Ibid., pgs. 181-185, generally. By 1943, Daphne no longer worked at the White Horse Inn. Rumor had it that she was pregnant.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 409, PB. She was fondly remembered by George Bagnall's crew as they made their way home from Pskov.Striking the Balance, pg. 392. David (ItB) David was the son of a Jewish fighter living in Warsaw, Poland. He and a young woman named Leah acted as decoys, standing in for Reuven and Rivka Russie, respectively, thus allowing the mother and her son to escape from the Race when Moishe Russie refused to broadcast propaganda for them.In the Balance, pgs. 340-341. Jake Devereaux (AS) Jake Devereaux was an engineer and employee of Saskatchewan River Widget Works, Ltd. Doc (UtB) "Doc" was the nickname of a black doctor working as a U.S. Army medic in Illinois in 1943. He treated Mutt Daniels when Daniels was shot in the buttock. Daniels, a Mississippi native, was initially surprised that a colored doctor was tending him. However, he didn't refuse help from Doc, and both achieved cordiality throughout their brief encounter. Once the wound was cleaned, and Daniels was off the battlefield, Doc moved on to other patients.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 150-151. Colonel Doi (ItB) Doi was a colonel in the Imperial Japanese Army. He interrogated Teerts about the Race's air-war tactics. He also assured Teerts that Japan's notions about the afterlife, of all of those on Earth, were the only correct ones.In the Balance'', pgs. 303-306. Hans Dölger Colonel '''Hans Dölger was General Kurt Chill's adjutant in Pskov. He didn't appear to like Englishmen much, and he continued to view Russians as Untermenschen, unlike some of the other Germans in Pskov.Striking the Balance, pgs. 212-213. Kevin Donlan (ItB, TtB) Kevin Donlan was a young private in the United States Army.In the Balance, pg. 439. He served with Mutt Daniels in Illinois in the fight against the Race's Conquest Fleet.Ibid., pgs. 439-441. He participated in General George Patton's winter counter-offensive in 1942.Ibid., pgs. 483-484. During a battle in early 1943, Donlan lost his left foot to an explosion.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 246-248. Yakov Donskoi (StB) '''Yakov Donskoi' was Foreign Commissar Vycheslav Molotov's translator at the Peace of Cairo in 1944.Striking the Balance, pgs. 373-376. Donnelly (StB) Donnelly was part of a U.S. Army bomb disposal unit. He and his colleagues examined an unexploded shell dropped by the Race during the Battle of Chicago. He confirmed for his superior officer, as well as Mutt Daniels, who was also present, that the bomb was a dud.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 221-222. Eddie (Second Contact) Eddie was a pitcher in a soft-ball league in 1962. He and Major Sam Yeager were teammates. After a game one day, the young pitcher asked what Yeager though would happen when the Race's Colonization Fleet arrived. Yeager stated that humanity would be doing its best to make sure it wasn't the bloodiest day in history.Second Contact, pgs. 6-7, PB. Edie (UtB) Edie was a prostitute at Mama's in Lewiston, Idaho. Jens Larssen had a brief tryst with her while waiting for his clothes at the laundry next door. She had curly blond hair, and looked a little like his estranged wife, Barbara. She was quite blunt and professional during intercourse. Afterwards, she offered Larssen another round and even some alcohol, but he declined. Only when he was done did he realize that he hadn't worn a condom and had probably given Edie gonorrhea.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 135-36. Wolfgang Eschenbach (UtB) Wolfgang Eschenbach was the loader in Heinrich Jäger's tank for a brief period in mid-1943 in Alsace. He was a big blond farmboy who hardly spoke more than a dozen words. He participated in a drive against the Race near Rouffach.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 23-27. Sam Finkelstein (ItB) Dr. Sam Finkelstein treated the wounded Lizard prisoners of war captured by Sam Yeager. Colonel Collins took special note of the fact that Finkelstein was a Jew. Both Yeager and Finkelstein were briefly amused by the fact that they shared the same first name.In the Balance, pgs. 158-160. Reverend Fleischer (A) Reverend Fleischer was a Protestant clergyman in Los Angeles, California. He officiated at the wedding of Jonathan and Karen Yeager in 1966.Aftershocks, pgs. 587-588, PB. Fred (ItB) Fred was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Fred among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 425-428, PB. Friedrich (UtB) Friedrich (d. 1943) was the name of a German soldier who joined a partisan band in Poland after the Race invaded Earth in 1942. Mordechai Anielewicz joined the group in 1943 using the false name "Shmuel", and helped plan an ambush against the Race not far from Lublin. The attack proved a success, earning him Friedrich's trust.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 45-49. Friedrich was quite arrogant, frequently reminding Anielewicz and a Polish partisan, Jerzy, that he'd hunted partisans in the past.Ibid., pg. 116. Friedrich, Jerzy and Anielewicz were captured by a Race patrolIbid., pg. 118. and taken to a POW camp in Piotrków.Ibid., pg. 191. They remained here until a German bombardment provided them enough cover for Friedrich and Anielewicz to escape for Lodz.Ibid., pg. 196-197. While walking through Lodz, Friedrich was recognized by a Jew who identified himself as Pinchas Silberman. Silberman told Anielewicz that Friedrich had been part of platoon of police who'd rounded up the Jews in Lipno, marched them into the woods, and shot them. Silberman lost his entire family, and survived only by luck. Friedrich admitted it was probably true, arguing that he'd been under orders. When Anielewicz proposed that Friedrich be placed on trial, Friedrich struck him in the belly and ran briefly until Silberman yelled out "Nazi murderer!". Friedrich was stopped by armed Jews who shot him dead.Ibid., pgs. 267-272. Fritz (StB) Fritz was one of two ammunition haulers who provided Heinrich Jäger and his crew with armor-piercing aluminum discarding sabot just prior to a 1944 attack on Lodz.Striking the Balance, pgs. 76-77. Stefan Fuchs (ItB) Stefan Fuchs (d. 1942) was the loader in Heinrich Jäger's tank at the outset of the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was trapped in the tank when it was hit during a battle with the Race, and was most likely burned alive.In the Balance, pgs. 57-59. Ivan Fyodorov (StB) Ivan Fyodorov (d. 1944) was a Soviet citizen who'd been sent to the gulag at Petrozavodsk. He met David Nussboym on the train ride to the gulag, and was completely astounded by how Nussboym came to be in the Soviet Union.Striking the Balance, pgs. 35-37. The two became friendly for a time, being assigned to the same work gang.Ibid., pg. 130-131. Their connection ended when Nussboym became an interpreter for the Race POWs in the gulag.Ibid., pg. 283. Not much later, the camp commander, Colonel Skriabin, threatened Nussboym into falsely denouncing Fyodorov.Ibid., pg. 394-395. George (Worldwar) Giordano Saul Goldfarb (Itb) Saul Goldfarb was David Goldfarb's father. Saul and his wife had fled Poland prior to World War II. He had urged his family to do the same in 1938, but no one else did.In the Balance, pg. 22, PB. Colonel Goldschmidt (Homeward Bound) Colonel Goldschmidt was given the task of informing Sam Yeager that Yeager could neither contact any Lizards or travel Race-held territories upon Yeager's return to Earth in the 21st Century. Goldschmidt informed Yeager that the United States government was concerned that Yeager could expose state secrets such as Faster Than Light technology. This was based on Yeager's decision to tell the Race of America's responsibility for the destruction of some of the Colonization Fleet in 1962, which in turn led to the destruction of Indianapolis. Yeager flat out told Goldschmidt that he would continue to contact Lizard-Americans.Homeward Bound, pgs. 621-624. Grabowski Gunther Grillparzer Solomon Gruver Gus Max Hagerman (UtB) Max Hagerman was a cavalry officer with the United States Army during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was under Rance Auerbach's command. In 1942, Calhoun participated on the attack on Race-held Lydia, Kansas. Hagerman and Jack Calhoun were assigned to carry a Lizard POW to Lamar, Colorado.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 203. Hanrahan Hawkins Henry (Worldwar) Marjorie Henry Hexham Chester Hicks Higuchi Fred Hipple Ho Ma Maximilian Höcker (ItB) Maximilian Höcker was a lieutenant colonel in the German army, stationed in Paris. He offered terms of release for British flyers George Bagnall and his crew when they were shot down over German territory. As both Germany and the U.K. were still officially at war at this point, Höcker offered a parole, including signed statements that they would not fly against Germany ever again. If they had refused, Höcker would have ordered them into prison camps.In the Balance, pgs. 107-108. Leo Horton Hou Yi Howard Ignacy Irma Isaac (Worldwar) Jacobs Jacques (Worldwar) Johann Jäger Jerzy (UtB) Jerzy was the name of a Polish soldier who joined a partisan band in after the Race invaded Earth in 1942. He was the point man of the group. Mordechai Anielewicz joined the group in 1943 using the false name "Shmuel", and helped plan an ambush against the Race not far from Lublin. The attack proved a success, earning him the group's trust.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 45-49. Friedrich, Jerzy and Anielewicz were captured by a Race patrolIbid., pg. 118. and taken to a POW camp in Piotrków.Ibid., pg. 191. Jerzy was injured during their capture.Ibid., pg. 118. They remained there until a German bombardment provided them enough cover for Friedrich and Anielewicz to escape for Lodz.Ibid., pg. 196-197. Jimmy (UtB) Jimmy was a medic in Illinois during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He worked with colored physician whom he called "Doc". Jimmy helped Doc treat the wound Mutt Daniels received to his buttock.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 150-151. Joachim (StB) Joachim was one of two ammunition haulers who provided Heinrich Jäger and his crew with armor-piercing aluminum discarding sabot just prior to a 1944 attack on Lodz.Striking the Balance, pgs. 76-77. Johannes Constantine Jordan José (Worldwar) Max Kagen Kapellmeister Karl (AS) Karl was a former soldier of the Wehrmacht turned laborer in Nuremberg. Out of hospitality, he gave a moderate amount of banknotes for Johannes Drucker on his journey to Greifswald. Karol Feofan Karpov (ItB) Feofan Karpov was a colonel in the Red Air Force. He informed Ludmila Gorbunova that she would transport Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov in her small plane to Germany for diplomatic talks during the war with the Race.In the Balance, pg. 409-10. Yevdokia Kasherina (ItB) Yevdokia Kasherina was a pilot in the Red Air Force and a colleague of Ludmila Gorbunova. She informed Gorbunova about a letter that German soldier Heinrich Jäger had sent Gorbunova.In the Balance, pgs. 241-242, PB. Maurice Kennan Jakub Kipnis Sid Klein Roman Klopotowski Zofia Klopotowski Lieutenant Colonel Kobayashi (Itb) Kobayashi was a Japanese lieutenant colonel who interrogated Teerts about radar technolgy. Kobayashi wanted Teerts to build a radar for Japan. Teerts, a mere pilot, didn't know how to build a radar. Kobayashi believed Teerts, and then wondered why he should be kept alive. He and his superior Colonel Doi began an animated discussion as to what should be done with Teerts, which was interupted by a Race bombing raid. After the raid, Doi's argument prevailed and Teerts was spared.In the Balance, pgs. 304-306. Kobeski (ItB) Kobeski played for the Madison Blues Triple-I league baseball team in 1942, just prior to the Race's invasion of Earth. Joe Sullivan, the pitcher for the Decatur Commodores, struck him out, much to Kobeski's disgust.In the Balance, pg. 5-6, PB. Kovacs (ItB) Kovacs was the pitcher for the Madison Blues Triple-I league baseball team in 1942, just prior to the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 6. Viktor Kraminov (ItB) Viktor Kraminov was lieutenant colonel in the Soviet Red Army. He was assigned to escort Heinrich Jäger and Georg Schultz when they were sent to Moscow as part of a German team led by Otto Skorzeny. Kraminov and Boris Lidov proposed a joint Soviet-German operation to attack a Lizard convoy. The Soviets and the Germans were able to secure samples of plutonium during this attack, which benefitted their countries' respective explosive-metal bomb programs.In the Balance, pgs. 201-205. Kurowski Edward Lane (ItB) Edward "Ted" Lane was the radioman in George Bagnall's bomber crew in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 3, PB. He was part of several missions against the Race early in the war.Ibid., pg. 266. Freddie Laplace Leah (ItB) Leah was a Jewish fighter living in Warsaw, Poland. She and a boy named David acted as decoys for Rivka and Reuven Russie, respectively, thus allowing the mother and her son to escape from the Race when Moishe Russie refused to broadcast propaganda for the Race.In the Balance, pgs. 340-341. Lejb (ItB) Lejb was a Polish Jew in Hrubieszów. He allowed Heinrich Jäger to use his home when Jäger was smuggling plutonium back into Germany. He was present when Mordechai Anielewicz took part of the uranium from Jäger. "Lejb" was probably an alias.In the Balance, pg. 375, PB. Leon Boris Lidov (ItB-StB) Boris Lidov was a lieutenant colonel in the Soviet NKVD. He and Viktor Kraminov proposed a joint Soviet-German attack on a Lizard convoy to Otto Skorzeny, Heinrich Jäger, and Georg Schultz.In the Balance, pg. 202-205 Skorzeny affectionately called Lidov an "old prune-faced bastard".Ibid., pg. 202. Lidov continued his service throughout the war with the Race. He interrogated pilot Ludmila Gorbunova about her relationship with Jäger (which was only just then becoming intimate) and Schultz (who was part of her ground crew) in 1943.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 37-39 Later that year, Lidov assigned Gorbunova and Schultz to provide relief to German-Soviet forces in Pskov.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 138-143. In 1944, Lidov interrogated the mutinous Lizard Ussmak.Striking the Balance, pgs. 101-105. During such an interrogation, Lidov tempted Ussmak with ginger. Lidov's translator, a male named Gazzim, saw an opportunity to attack Lidov. Ussmak joined him, keeping Lidov from reaching his gun while Gazzim sank his teeth into Lidov's throat, killing Lidov.Ibid., pgs. 188-191. Gazzim was killed and Ussmak re-captured in short order. Lo (TtB) Lo was a member of the Chinese Communist Party. He was briefly interned in a Race camp. Here he met fellow prisoner Bobby Fiore, a former baseball pitcher. After Fiore innocently showed Lo how to pitch better, Lo and other members of the CCP pressed Fiore into escaping the camp and attacking a Race outpost, with Fiore acting as a grenadier. Lo died during the attack, but it was otherwise a success.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 279-86. Logan (Worldwar) Maczek Bill Magruder Pyotr Maksimovich Marchenko Marie (ItB) Marie was a prisoner of the Race in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered her and other prisoners on his cross-country trip in 1942. She had gray hair.In the Balance, pgs. 325-328. Donald Mather Panagiotis Mavrogordato Max (Itb) Max was a Jewish fighter in Russia. He had survived the German massacre of Jews at Baba Yar. Max was one of the participants in the joint Soviet-German mission again the Race to obtain a sample of plutonium. Foul-mouthed and tough, Max revealed the truth about Baba Yar to a somewhat disbelieving Heinrich Jäger.In the Balance, pgs. 272-283. Maxi Maxwell McBride Karl Mehler Klaus Meinecke Mendel Mieczyslaw Anton Mikahilov Mori Sergei Morozhin Herman Muldoon Lacey Nagel (HB) Lacey Nagel was Mickey's literary agent. She helped Jonathan, Karen Yeager, and Sam Yeager find a publisher for their memoirs following their return to 21st century Earth. She called and informed Sam that she made a deal with Random House to publish his memoir, much to Sam's surprise. She said the company was excited about his autobiography.Homeward Bound, pgs. 625-626, PB. Nakayama Nigel Morton Nordenskold Norma Major Okamoto (Itb, TtB) Okamoto was a major in the Japanese army.In the Balance, pgs. 301-308. On behalf of a variety of important Japanese military officials and scientists, he interrogated Teerts for information regarding the Race's warfare technology and tactics and especially on the building of explosive-metal bombs, acting as an interpreter and applying physical abuse when his superiors believed Teerts was not being forthcoming.See, e.g., Tilting the Balance, pgs. 149-153. He also arranged for Teerts to become addicted to ginger.Ibid., pg. 274. Old Sun (ItB) '''Old Sun' was a tailor in Liu Han's village during World War II. He informed Liu Han that a Japanese bombing raid had destroyed the home of the yamen, Tang Wen Lan, and almost certainly killed him. Old Sun sanguinely announced he would be putting on white to "mourn" the despised yamen. However, when the village apothecary announced that Japanese ground forces would be attacking the village, Old Sun refused to leave his plot.In the Balance, pgs. 19-20, PB. Louise Olson Thorkil Olson Red O’Neill Andy Osborne Oscar (TtB, UtB) Oscar (d 1943) was a soldier in the United States Army during the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet. He was attached to the explosive-metal bomb project at the University of Denver and was assigned to guard Jens Larssen. His name was not in fact "Oscar", but Larssen called him that, and the soldier answered to it.Tilting the Balance, pg. 86-87. Ostensibly his duties were to protect Larssen, but in reality Oscar treated his charge like a prisoner at the orders of Colonel Hexham.Ibid. He earned Larssen's animosity when Larssen put his hands on his ex-wife, Barbara, and Oscar intervened.Ibid., pgs. 346-348. Oscar was briefly reassigned when Larssen traveled to Washington state,Upsetting the Balance, pg. 18, PB. but became Larssen's guard again upon the physicist's return.Ibid., pg. 367. However, Larssen finally reached a breaking point when, after being relieved of his duties by General Leslie Groves, he was accosted by Colonel Hexham, who believed Larssen was trying to malinger. The embittered Larssen killed both Oscar and Hexham by shooting them in the head.Ibid., pgs. 454-456. Yuri Palchinsky Kliment Pavlyuchenko (ItB) Kliment Pavlyuchenko was the headman of a collective farm in the Ukraine. In 1942, after the Race invaded Earth, Pavlyuchenko gave temporary shelter to Heinrich Jäger and Georg Schultz, who'd survived their first battle with the Race not long before, even managing to destroy a Race landcruiser. They were picked up by Soviet pilot Ludmila Gorbunova, who was anxious to know how they'd killed a landcruiser.In the Balance, pgs. 138-142. Julian Peary Pancer (Second Contact - Aftershocks) Pancer was a Beffel that Heinrich, son of Mordechai Anielewicz, found in the streets of Lodz. Much against the better judgement of his mother and sister Miriam, he kept and named it Pancer, Polish for tank. This decision would prove lucky. When David Nussboym tried to assassinate the Anielewiczes through arson, Pancer warned them of it, saving their lives. Pete (Worldwar) Danny Perez (SC) Danny Perez was a radioman of the Lewis and Clark. He was part of the 1963 mission to the asteroid belt and was cynical over the possibility of never returning to Earth. Like the rest of the lower ranking crew members of the Lewis and Clark, Perez did not know the true purpose of Lewis and Clark.Second Contact Joyce Peterman (HB) Joyce Peterman served as President of the United States in the 21st Century. Communiques she'd dispatched while in office reached the Admiral Peary when it first arrived at Home. Though given the eleven-year lag of these communiques, the crew of the Admiral Peary assumed that her term had expired by then, barring some drastic political change in the US.Homeward Bound, pg. 70. Richard Peterson Marko Petrovic (TtB) Marko Petrovic was a grizzled Croatian captain with scars on his face and a thick black beard.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 488-490. He assisted Heinrich Jäger and Otto Skorzeny in their action against Drefsab and the Race in the town of Split.Ibid., pgs. 572-590. Pinelli Tatiana Pirogova Yelena Popova (ItB) Yelena Popova was a major in the Soviet Air Force and Ludmila Gorbunova's superior officer. She debriefed Gorbunova about her observations of Race positions early on in the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 51-52. Porlock Rasmussen Ernst Riecke (ItB) Captain Ernst Riecke (d. 1942) was Major Heinrich Jäger's second-in-command in the Sixteenth Panzer Division in 1942.In the Balance, pg. 11. The division was serving on the Eastern FrontIbid., pgs. 12-13. when the Race invaded Earth. While he survived one of the initial attacks the Race made on the DivisionIbid., pgs. 35-38., he was subsequently killed in a battle that effectively wiped out the entire division.Ibid, pgs. 56-57. Buck Risberg (ItB) Buck Risberg was an American soldier during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He saw action with Mutt Daniels in the street fighting that took place around Aurora, Illinois.In the Balance, pg. 349. Rita Rodney (ItB) Rodney was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Rodney among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942.In the Balance, pgs. 325-328, PB. Miriam Rosen (DtE, A) Miriam Rosen was the chief medical officer of the American spaceship Lewis and Clark. Glen Johnson found her attractive.Down to Earth, pgs. 134-135, PB. Rosen's duties included taking care of the terminally-ill Liz Brock.Aftershocks, pg. 90, PB. She was of the opinion that President Earl Warren would have been impeached and convicted of his attack on the Race's Colonization Fleet if the truth had been learned in a different way.Ibid., pgs. 296-299. Stepan Rudzutak (StB) Stepan Rudzutak was one of the gang bosses in a Soviet gulag in Siberia during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. His way of persuading the prisoners in his gang was to tell them that if their work quota wasn't met, then they wouldn't eat. David Nussboym served in Rudzutak's gang in 1944.Striking the Balance, pgs. 132-134. Greg Ruzicka (A) '''Greg Ruzicka' (c. 1944-????) was a childhood friend of Jonathan Yeager. The two met in the fourth grade and remained friends throughout their adolescence and into their adulthood. Ruzicka was best man at Yeager's wedding to Karen. Like Yeager, Ruzicka practiced Race Mimicking. He also smoked a pack of cigarettes a day despite having been raised at a time when serious health risks associated with the habit were becoming known.Aftershocks, pg. 588, PB. Sadorowicz (AS) Mr. Sadorowicz was a patient of Reuven Russie. He was diagnosed with lung disease likely caused by smoking. Sadorowicz did not take heed of Reuven's warnings on the dangers of tobacco and even refused to have an X-ray check recommended by Reuven, who remained puzzled by Sadorowicz's stubbornness and his reasons for seeing him. Sal (ItB) Sal was a human prisoner of the Race held in Fiat, Indiana. Jens Larssen encountered Sal among other people on his cross-country journey in 1942. Sal was a bleach-blond.In the Balance, pg. 325-328. Charlie Sanders (ItB) Charlie Sanders was a black man in Naperville, Illinois. During a battle between the U.S. Army and the Race in 1942, Sanders brought food to U.S. soldiers, including Mutt Daniels and Kevin Donlan, braving Race artillery fire. Both Daniels and Donlan were complimentary of Sanders' bravery, but were casually racist in their interaction with Sanders. While angered, Sanders still gave them food and then moved on to the next fox hole.In the Balance, pgs. 439-440. Saul (StB) Saul was a Jewish partisan near Lodz, Poland. He and another partisan named Chaim took possession of the explosive-metal bomb Mordechai Anielewicz captured from Otto Skorzeny in 1944. They agreed to hide it somewhere as a trump card against their enemies.Striking the Balance, pgs. 432-433. Emilia Sawatski Ewa Sawatski Jozef Sawatski Maria Sawatski Wladyslaw Sawatski Dieter Schmidt (ItB) Dieter Schmidt (d. 1942) was the driver of Major Heinrich Jäger's panzer.In the Balance, pg. 36-37. While he survived the first encounter the Sixteenth Panzer Division had with the Race in UkraineIbid, pgs. 36-37., and was even able to escape when the panzer was destroyed in a subsequent battle,Ibid., pg. 60. Schmidt died not long after.Ibid, pg. 132. Sergeant Schneider (ItB) Sergeant Schneider (d. 1942) was a soldier in the United States Army during the Race's invasion of Earth in 1942. He initially acted as a recruiter in Ashton, Illinois, assigning new volunteers Sam Yeager and Mutt Daniels to the units that could use them best.In the Balance, pgs. 65-67. Schneider participated in the fierce fighting that took place in Illinois.See, e.g. Ibid., pgs. 151-157. He was killed during an artillery barrage in Aurora, leaving Mutt Daniels the senior non-com.Ibid., pg. 347. Gerald Sebring (ItB) Gerald Sebring (presumed dead, 1942) was an American physicist from Berkeley, California. He worked with the Metallurgical Laboratory at the University of Chicago. He had intended to return to Berkeley in the summer of 1942 to conduct research and marry a colleague's secretary; his plans were preempted when the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet made travel all but impossible. Sebring instead volunteered to travel to Washington, DC to meet with government officials and remind them that defending Chicago long enough for the phycisists to continue their research was all-important.In the Balance, pgs. 94-96, PB. Unfortunately, no one in White Sulphur Springs, West Virginia, where the War Department had relocated after the destruction of Washington by one of the Race's atomic bombs, had seen or heard from him. It was assumed the train on which he'd been traveling had been destroyed and he'd been killed.Ibid., pg. 161. Hiram Sharp Shmuel Sholom (StB) Sholom was a Jewish partisan part of an anti-Race cell near Hrubieszów. In 1944, he acted as a translator between fellow partisan Witold and Soviet pilot Ludmila Gorbunova. When Witold claimed he could fix Gorbunova's plane, he quickly demonstrated he didn't have any knowledge, a fact Sholom confirmed for Gorbunova. When Witold seemed to threaten Sholom, Sholom reminded him that Jews were not so helpless anymore. Witold retreated.Striking the Balance, pgs. 95-97. When Gorbonova suggested Witold might now sell the group out the Race, Sholom assured her that the threat of death would keep Witold in line. He needled her about the fact that this was much the situation in the USSR, and expressed utter contempt for the governments of Poland and Germany. When she wondered why he was with the partisans, then, and not with the Race, he acknowledged that the Race was the worst option for humanity.Ibid., pg. 97. Nikifor Sholudenko Shura Pinchas Silberman Joe Simpkin (ItB) Joe Simpkin was the tail gunner in George Bagnall's bomber crew. He was among the survivors when their bomber was shot down by a Race killercraft near Paris.In the Balance, pg. 102. Skriabin Smithers (Worldwar) Hayward Smithson Smitty (Worldwar) Tadeusz Sobieski Michael Spiegel (ItB) Michael Spiegel was a lieutenant colonel in the German army. He commanded the garrison in Satu Mare, Romania which, by 1943, was the northernmost town Germany still controlled after the Race's Conquest Fleet had advanced into the country in 1942. Mordechai Anielewicz notified Spiegel that the Race intended to attack the Romanian town of Ploesti in an effort to cut off Germany's oil supply. The Germans were able to thwart the attack. Spiegel had a pretty good idea of Anielewicz's ethnicity. He interrupted himself when he was going to sign off their phone call with "Heil Hitler."In the Balance, pg. 479, PB. Ssu Shun-Ch’in Fred Stangegate Roger Stansfield (ItB) Commander Roger Stansfield was an officer in the Royal Navy. He was the CO of the submarine HMS Sea Nymph. In 1942, the Sea Nymph carried a sample of plutonium to Boston, and delivered it to American general Leslie GrovesIn the Balance, pg. 455-456. The two men socialized briefly before Groves took the sample and headed for Denver.Ibid., pgs. 457-458. Stefania Joe Sullivan (ItB) Joe Sullivan (b. 1925) was the pitcher for the Decatur Commodores when the Race attacked the United States.In the Balance, pgs. 5-6, PB. Sullivan was 17-years-old at the beginning of the invasion, and showed tremendous talent. Unfortunately, he dislocated his shoulder when a Race helicopter attacked the train the team was on.Ibid., pgs. 42-43. Joshua Summer Wendell Summers (UtB) Wendell Summers was a resident of Lakin, Kansas when the Race invaded in 1942. He and his daughter, Penny were able to join a U.S. Army cavalry unit under the command of Rance Auerbach and escape Lakin in 1943. Wendell did not get far before he was killed by a Killercraft's strafing run. Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 34-35. Suzie Sylvia (ItB, StB) Sylvia was a barmaid at the White Horse Inn, in Dover, England.In the Balance, pg. 69, PB Although both Jerome Jones and David Goldfarb pursued Syliva and her fellow barmaid Daphne, the two women preferred RAF pilots to radar operators.Ibid., pgs. 70-71, generally. Sylvia had a long relationship with Douglas Bell when the Race Invasion of Tosev 3 began.Ibid., pgs. 182-186. Goldfarb was able to date Sylvia briefly, but she turned her attention elsewhere.Ibid., pgs. 366-368. Sylvia continued to work at the White Horse Inn through the war and after the Peace of Cairo.Striking the Balance, pg. 436, PB. Stan Szymanski Tadeusz (Worldwar) Tang Wen Lan Tatiana Terence Pete Thomsen (ItB) Pete Thomsen was a reporter for the Rockford Courier-Journal when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. He enlisted immediately, sharing a few words with Sam Yeager while waiting in line for inspection.In the Balance, pg. 66, PB. Tolya Tompkins Charlie Tompkins (ItB) Charlie Tompkins was a mechanic in Strasburg, Ohio. On his trip back to Chicago, Jens Larssen's car broke down a mile outside of Strasburg. Larssen was direct to Thompkins, who took a look at Larssen's car. He determined that the car had a cracked block, and he couldn't repair the car. Desperate, Larssen offered to trade the car for a bicycle he spied in the garage. Initially, Tompkins refused, pointing out that he'd have the car whether or not he gave Larssen the bike. When Larssen threatened to set fire to the car, both mean realized how ugly they were getting, and Tompkins relented.In the Balance, pgs. 234-239. Tsuye Judah Ussishkin Sarah Ussishkin Jacob van Alen Lucy Vegetti (A) Lucy Vegetti was a geologist aboard the Lewis and Clark.Aftershocks, pg. 162. She befriended and had a brief sexual relationship with Glen Johnson.Ibid., pgs. 162-164. Hank Vernon (TtB) Hank Vernon was the ship's engineer aboard the Duluth Queen, a ship Jens Larssen rode into Minnesota on his cross-country trek to Denver in 1943. Vernon and Larssen passed some time listening to Edward R. Murrow on the radio. While Larssen wanted to hear the news stories, Vernon insisted on commenting, often drowning out the radio.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 21-22. Victor (Worldwar) Virgil (Itb) Virgil (d. 1942) was a sailor aboard the merchant ship Caledonia. He was tasked with escorting Sam Yeager, Barbara Larssen, Ullhass and Ristin to a cabin. Before he could show them the way, a Race killercraft attacked the Caledonia, strafing the deck. Virgil's head and shoulder were blown to bits during the attack.In the Balance, pgs. 390-392. Eddie Wagner (ItB) Eddie Wagner was a private attached to General George Patton's army in Indiana in 1942. He detained Jens Larssen, and then escorted him to Patton's headquarters.In the Balance, pg. 401, PB. Hal Walsh (AS) Hal Walsh was the owner of Saskatchewan River Widget Works, Ltd. in Edmonton. The company reverse-engineered Race technology. It was his company that was responsible for marketing David Goldfarb's Caller ID. Victor Watkins (AS) Victor Watkins was sheriff of Desert Center, California. He was born in St. Paul, Minnesota before living in Desert Center for more than thirty years. He escorted Sam Yeager to observe invasive alien plants and animals brought by the Race near Desert Center. Watkins was not too keen on the alien ecosystem that was damaging Earth and hoped for a resolution in eliminating them. Rolf Whitman Alf Whyte (ItB, TtB) Alf Whyte (d. 1943) was a British navigator during the aborted World War II and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.In the Balance, pg. 15. He was part of George Bagnall's crew from 1942 until 1943. He survived the downing of their bomber in France in 1942; his crew made their way back to the U.K. successfully after being given parole by German Lt. Colonel Maximilian Höcker.Ibid., pgs. 103-108. The next year, Whyte and the rest of the crew traveled to the Soviet Union to provide radar technology to the soldiers at Pskov.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 74-76. The whole crew wound up staying to help maintain the peace between the Soviet and German partisans that had united out of necessity.Ibid. pg. 83-84. Whyte was killed during a battle not far from Pskov.Ibid. pg. 165. Katherine Wiedemann (HB) Lieutenant Colonel Katherine Wiedemann was one of the officers of the Tom Edison who gave a presentation that commemorated the crew of the Admiral Peary and addressed anything to help the crew adjust to physical complications, specifically being restricted to long term weightlessness. Wiedemann gave the crew the choice of remaining aboard the Admiral Peary or returning to the Sol System in the Tom Edison, where they would either remain in U.S. space stations for the rest of their lives or settle on the Moon, in Moon Base Alpha or Moon Base Beta. Ralph Wiggs Witold (StB) Witold 'was a Polish blacksmith who volunteered to help fix Ludmila Gorbunova's plane after she crash-landed in Hrubieszów to help local partisans. However, he had no experience or knowledge in fixing the engine of a plane. In fact, he was only trying to impress Ludmila, a fact she quickly realized when he had no idea what a crankshaft was. When Sholom, Witold's Jewish translator, pointed out as such, Witold said something profane to him. Sholom immediately whipped out his weapon and reminded Witold that the Jews weren't as weak as before and could pay back slights. Witold angrily withdrew.''Striking the Balane, pgs. 95-97. Wladeslaw (StB) '''Wladeslaw was a Polish guerrilla during both the aborted Second World War and the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was part of Casmir's group near Hrubieszów, Poland. In 1944, he and a Jew named Avram escorted Soviet pilot Ludmila Gorbunova through Poland to a German position outside Warsaw so she might gain access to a plane.[the Balance, pgs. 179-182, pb. While the way was arduous, they arrived at their destination unharmed.Ibid., pg. 241. During the trip, which was by wagon and went through Race-occupied parts of Poland, Avram and Gorbunova discussed the precarious and fluid political situation in Poland, which was being jostled among the Race, the Soviet Union and Germany. Avram and Wladeslaw had a good laugh Gorbunova's naive dedication to Soviet ideology, and her belief that the Soviets had invaded in September, 1939 for "altruistic" reasons.Ibid., pg. 181. Frankie Wong (SC) Frankie Wong (d 1963) was an American lawyer who practiced in Los Angeles, California. Wong was a second-generation American citizen; his grandfather had been a Chinese peasant who left his home in Guangdong Province as a young man in the late nineteenth century and moved to the United States to work on the Transcontinental Railroad. Wong was fluent in Chinese, though he was more comfortable with his grandfather's Cantonese dialect than in the more common Mandarin.Second Contact, pgs. 247-249. In 1963, Wong was hired by the United States to assist Liu Han, the Chinese Communist Party's representative to the United States, by interpreting for her and driving her and her daughter, Liu Mei.Ibid., pg. 252. He was with the Lius, Sam Yeager, and Straha when they were fired upon by an assassin. Which of the group he was targeting was not clear. Wong was the only one in the group, which also included Straha's body guard, to be hit. He died immediately, leaving behind a wife and children.Ibid., pgs. 398-399. Vicki Yamagata (A) Vicki Yamagata was Karen Yeager's maid of honor at her wedding to Jonathan Yeager. Vicki and Karen were old, old friends; they had known each other even longer than had Jonathan and his best man, Greg Ruzicka.Aftershocks, pg. 588, PB. Louise Yeager (ItB) Louise Yeager was married to Sam Yeager between the wars. Unable to cope with his semi-nomadic lifestyle as a ballplayer in the minor leagues, she divorced him some time before World War II.In the Balance, pg. 66, PB. Yetta Yitzkhak Yitzkak was an elderly Jewish partisan. In 1944, he and a Polish partisan named Boleslaw staged a fight which in turn led to a staged riot in the streets of Lodz. The riot helped stop a convoy of Lizard lorries that were supposed to be delivering supplies to a Race attack on a German position outside the town. Mordechai Anielewicz and Bertha Fleishman watched the riot. Anielewicz thought both Boleslaw and Yitzkhak deserved Academy Awards for their performances.Striking the Balance, pg. 86-87. Hank York Yossel (ItB) Yossel was a Jewish fighter in Poland. He intercepted Heinrich Jäger when Jäger was returning to Germany with a sample of plutonium. Yossel wanted to kill Jäger, but he was under orders to bring Jäger to Mordechai Anielewicz.In the Balance, pgs. 372-376. Leon Zelkowitz References *Human *Worldwar Human